


«Пьяные фанты»

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Feng Yu Jiu Tian
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Canon Compliant, Drinking Games, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Passion, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Если гора, то есть Фэн Мин, не идет к Магомету-Жо Яню, то у его любимой сестрички Мао Гуань найдется хитрый план.





	«Пьяные фанты»

Название: «Пьяные фанты»  
Автор: Елена Шанина  
Дата публикации: 1 января 2019

****************************

Мао Гуань злыми глазами смотрела на брата и Фэн Мина. Уже который ужин проходил в вот таком тягостном молчании, из-за которого и кусок в рот не лез даже ей, не говоря об этих двоих. И, если раньше Фэн Мин держался, то теперь, особенно к ночи, тоска и боль овладевали им настолько, что затмевали происходящее в реальности. Он как будто погружался в ее спасительные воды и, похоже, по-настоящему начинал сходить с ума, а не притворно, как было совсем недавно. Вот, снова, слезы потекли по бледному исхудавшему лицу, а он как будто и не замечает! Мао Гуань бросила взгляд на Жо Яня – брат злился. И на что злился брат – даже Мао Гуань не могла сказать. Да уж лучше бы ненависть, что всегда была между ними! Хотя какая ненависть, между кем! Мао Гуань в раздражении бросила палочки – Фэн Мин и ненавидеть-то не умел, а страсть и чувства, что стали переполнять брата с первого взгляда на Феникса – в них было многое, но уж точно не ненависть! Да не будь Фэн Мин настолько предвзят, настолько предан памяти Жун Тяна, настолько уперт в своем горе – даже распоследнему дураку ясно, насколько искрит между этими двумя с давних пор.

Мао Гуань искоса посмотрела на одного, на другого – а что если этим двоим просто нужно немного помочь? Выскользнув на минуту из комнаты, Мао Гуань возвратилась в сопровождении слуг, что несли чаши и кувшины с вином. Жо Янь с усмешкой наблюдал за ее задумкой, но молчал. Отправив слуг прочь и проверив жаровню, Мао Гуань снова присела к столу. Душераздирающе вздохнула. Фэн Мин вздрогнул и словно очнулся. 

Мао Гуань вздохнула снова и сказала: «Здесь как-то похолодало, вечер уже. И жаровня еще не прогрела комнату. Давайте выпьем немного, чтобы стало немного теплее – телу и сердцу!» И сама лично наполнила чаши для вина и подала Фэн Мину и брату. И снова. И снова. После нескольких выпитых чаш Фэн Мин раскраснелся и даже почувствовал голод. А еще ему стало легче, как будто боль и тревоги не исчезли, но на время скрылись за нежной стеной алкоголя. Он будто бы только что увидел, что происходит в реальности, и с удивлением заметил накрытый обильными блюдами стол, мрачного Жо Яня и надутую Мао Гуань. И если Жо Яня Фэн Мин предпочел проигнорировать, то сестричку Мао, что относилась к нему с добротой и заботой, несмотря на их непростое прошлое, не хотелось расстраивать.

«Что случилось?» - спросил у нее Фэн Мин.

«Мне скучно!» - заявила Мао Гуань. – «Сидите тут с надутыми рожами, и даже словом перемолвиться не с кем, не служанок же звать».

Жо Янь усмехнулся на «надутые рожи», но снова ничего не сказал, покрутил в руке чашу для вина, налил новую порцию и выпил. Все было лучше, чем тягостное молчание за столом.

Но выпивший Фэн Мин почему-то крайне серьезно отнесся к словам сестрички Мао: 

«Так чем я могу развлечь тебя?» - и растерянно огляделся по сторонам.

Мао Гуань с веселым видом захлопала в ладоши: «А помнишь, ты мне на днях рассказывал, что в далекой стране при дворе короля играют в «фанты». Так давайте тоже сыграем, только не в простые, а в пьяные!»

«А как это?» - Фэн Мину внезапно стало очень любопытно. Вино делало свое дело, и тело наполнилось легкостью и теплом, привычная для последних дней рассудительность таяла, и жажда деятельности стала овладевать Фениксом.

«А просто – я загадываю «фант» - проигравший выпивает чашу с вином. Или же – тот, кто первым опустошит чашу – победитель, а проигравший выполняет «фант». Ну как? Хорошая задумка!» - Мао Гуань в восторге от самой себя захлопала в ладоши и, раскрасневшаяся и улыбающаяся, напоминала счастливого ребенка, так что Фэн Мин даже залюбовался. Жо Янь не вмешивался, но тоже улыбался, глядя на сестру.

«Хорошо», - сказал Фэн Мин, - «с чего начнем?»

Но Мао Гуань уже подала ему и брату полные чаши с вином и сказала: «Кто последний, тот десять раз прыгнет на одной ноге». 

Чаша с вином только звучит объемно, но на деле, вина в ней на глоток или два. Даже чаша для чая и то глубже будет. И все же Фэн Мин проиграл, опоздав буквально на мгновение. Надменно задрав подбородок, он вылез из-за стола отрабатывать проигрыш. Мао Гуань захлопала в ладоши и подперла щеки руками в ожидании зрелища. Фэн Мин подтянул рукава, осмотрелся, поднял одну ногу и начал прыгать. Мао Гуань залилась смехом – настолько это было потешно. А Фэн Мин, не сделав и пары прыжков, стал падать – конечно, в этом было виновато длинное одеяние, а не как уж выпитое им. Жо Янь быстро вскочил, бросился к нему и успел вовремя подхватить. Покрасневший Фэн Мин вывернулся из его объятий и, бурча себе под нос, отправился на свое место, - вино уже крепко ударило ему в голову, и он даже не заметил неловкости момента, а был вне себя от проигрыша и досады – неужели он настолько ослаб, что даже десятка раз подпрыгнуть на одной ноге не может, а как же побег тогда осуществлять! Жо Янь еще недолго постоял посередине комнаты, глядя на свои протянутые руки, а после тряхнул головой, словно отбрасывая какие-то мысли, и вернулся за стол. Глаза Мао Гуань хитро блестели – ее план действовал! И подала еще по чаше с вином, махнув рукой для начала соревнования, даже не озвучив желание – а то бы и соревноваться может не стали. И снова Жо Янь победил – а как могло быть иначе? Старше, выше, крепче телом, привыкший и к выпивке, и к застольным играм – у Фэн Мина, что мог опьянеть лишь от одной чаши, и шансов не было, но Мао Гуань на это и рассчитывала – кто же не знает про гордость и упрямство Феникса, которые сейчас играли против него. 

«Ммммм…» - казалось, Мао Гуань всерьез задумалась, но на деле просто немного боялась озвучивать следующий фант, - «пусть Фэн Мин съест фрукт с ладони братика! И без рук!»

И начала неспешно чистить небольшой апельсин, старательно не замечая испепеляющий взгляд Жо Яня, поддразнивая юношу: «Или Фэн Мину это не под силу?» 

«Мне все под силу!» - вино уже давно заменило собой здравый смысл в голове у Фэн Мина, и ему море было по колено, не то, что фрукт какой-то съесть. Как именно он его должен съесть – Фэн Мина не сильно волновало, его больше заботило, чтобы о нем не подумали, что он трус или слабак.

Под требовательным взглядом сестры и проигравшего, Жо Янь со вздохом протянул ладонь, куда хитрая Мао Гуань положила первую дольку апельсина.

«Без рук», - напомнила она.

Фэн Мин пожал плечами, наклонился и потянулся через стол к протянутому лакомству. Аккуратно, не касаясь ладони, взял и прожевал – сладкий и чуть кислый терпкий вкус апельсина наполнил рот – вкусно. А Мао Гуань положила вторую дольку. К тому моменту, как осталась последняя, Фэн Мин вошел во вкус – брал дольки то губами, то зубами, то поворачиваю голову на бок, и уже не стараясь не касаться ладони, на которой они лежали. Каждую взятую дольку Мао Гуань провожала хлопками в ладоши и счастливым смехом, и Фэн Мин, поддавшись ее радости, смеялся вместе с ней. Последнюю дольку Фэн Мин взял сразу целиком, коснувшись губами середины ладони Жо Яня, а после положил подбородок ему на протянутую руку, жуя лакомство. Сок апельсина испачкал ему губы и подбородок. И завороженный Жо Янь непроизвольно провел большим пальцем по ним, стирая сладкие желтые капли. Фэн Мин приоткрыл рот и облизал губы, не убирая подбородок с ладони. Жо Янь резко отдернул руку, и голова Феникса мотнулась. Фэн Мин сам не понимал почему, но испытал легкое разочарование. А Мао Гуань уже протягивала им новые чаши, и хмурящийся Фэн Мин, который хотел избавиться от непонятных ему чувств, сказал:

«Да сколько можно нам в эти крохотульки наливать! Я слышал, в одной северной стране пьют прямо из горла сосуда, но мы не варвары, так что – просто возьмем чаши поглубже. Вот, например, эта подойдет», - и ткнул пальцем в глубокую чашу, заполненную фруктами. И сам протянул руку, и опустошил чашу, высыпав фрукты на стол, и требовательно протянул ее к Мао Гуань, держащей сосуд с вином. Мао Гуань смотрела с сомнением, но Жо Янь решительно отобрал и чашу, и вино, и впервые за вечер произнес: 

«Раз чаша стала больше, тогда и ставка должна быть больше».

Фэн Мин поднялся, чтобы быть выше, упер руки в бока, подумал, решил, что поза недостаточно величественная для проведения их переговоров на «высочайшем уровне», выставил ногу вперед, поднял подбородок и придал лицу, как ему казалось, самое надменное выражение. Мао Гуань прыснула, а после, не выдержав, залилась смехом – глаза Фэн Мина съехались к носу. Жо Янь, скрывая улыбку, поднял чашу, закрывая нижнюю часть лица. Фэн Мин надулся, глядя на это, как ему казалось, «детское поведение», но, решив быть щедрым, простил их и сурово произнес, глядя прямо в глаза Жо Яню:

«Чего ты хочешь?»

«Поцелуй», - слово было брошено, словно камень, и должно было всех напугать, но совсем не угодило в цель. Фэн Мину уже было все нипочем, разум пребывал в блаженной дреме, и он готов был поставить на свою победу, в которой он был абсолютно уверен, хоть все королевство Си Лей. А Мао Гуань была несказанно довольна, и, почувствовав, что момент настал, тихонько выскользнула прочь, строго настрого наказав слугам в передней комнате ни в коем случае не заходить, разве что брат сам выйдет и позовет кого. Нежный аромат от жаровни спиральным дымком поднимался и рассеивался по комнате.

Фэн Мин покачнулся и, обдумав немного условие, хихикнул: 

«То есть – если я проиграю… хи… ты целуешь меня? А если ты проиграешь – я целую тебя?» - и залился неудержимым смехом. Жо Янь кивнул, немного не понимая, чем вызвана такая реакция. А Фэн Мин все заливался и заливался – поцеловать Жо Яня – да это все равно, что гадюку ядовитую поцеловать, редкую, альбиноса, ой не могу! Опасный трюк! Смотрите, смотрите! На арене – известный укротитель змей!

И тут до Фэн Мина дошло – это же сон! Точно! Он просто выпил лишнего и заснул. И, как там говорил тот знаменитый иностранец-психолог, «дедушка Фрейд», - сны всего лишь отражение событий, что произошли накануне или терзающих моментов жизни. Вот и сплелось у него все внутри. А после травмирующих событий, обычно, людям хочется чувствовать человеческое тепло и то, что они живы. И, зачастую, все это переходит в эротическую составляющую. Вот потому и занимаются сексом выжившие в катастрофах или войнах, даже если чужие друг другу, или были врагами прежде. Да и вроде, что там еще вещал знаменитый «дедуля» ? А, точно, главное в мире – это секс и власть. А остальное – лишь следствие их реализации. А повластвовать над Жо Янем – Фэн Мин рассмеялся еще звонче, обходя Жо Яня по кругу, - это же просто иллюстрация к тому сборнику европейских психологических статей. Жо Янь с недоумением следил за ним, но не препятствовал. И терпеливо ожидал ответа.

«Хорошо», - коротко бросил Фэн Мин, вытирая набежавшие от смеха слезы. В конце концов, раз это его сон, то - что ему грозит? 

Жо Янь пожал плечами и поднес чашу из под фруктов, наполненную вином, к губам. Его кадык ходил вверх и вниз. Показав Фэн Мину опустевшую чашу, он поставил ее на стол и снова налил туда вина. Фэн Мин взял чашу двумя руками, понял, что не удержит, и поставил на стол. Внимательно в нее заглянул, и внезапно на него нахлынуло отвращение. Он понял, что больше не хочет вина ни глотка. И отодвинул ее.

«Ты выиграл», - с улыбкой произнес юноша. Подошел к сидящему Жо Яню и опустился рядом - отдавать оговоренное. Жо Янь прикрыл глаза, открыл и склонился к Фэн Мину. Он очень нежно, еле касаясь губами, осторожно поцеловал Феникса. И тут же отпрянул.  
Фэн Мина подобное лишь возмутило – это что еще было такое?! Разве такой поцелуй стоит той выпитой огромной чаши с вином: 

«Так нечестно! Ты что делаешь!»

Жо Янь растерялся, а Фэн Мина понесло:

«Ты за кого меня держишь – за слабака или еще похуже? Я что – не мужчина? Я слово дал – значит, сдержать должен! На что мы спорили – на поцелуй? Так и целуй, как полагается!! Я тебе дева трепетная и невинная что ли?!!» И подставил лицо снова. 

Жо Янь отодвинулся и сказал чуть хриплым голосом:

«Если я поцелую тебя, как хочу, - не смогу остановиться, ты это понимаешь?»

Фэн Мин в ответ лишь снова рассмеялся – подумаешь, сказал он! Это мой сон – мои правила! Жун Тян редко давал возможность юноше доминировать, а если и разрешал вести, то все равно контролировал всё происходящее, и это давило на Феникса. Но сейчас в этом сне он наконец-то мог отпустить себя, реализовать все свои тайные мечты и желания, даже то, что Жун Тян никогда с ним не делал или ему не позволял, а он стеснялся просить.

Фэн Мин схватил Жо Яня обеими руками за одежду на груди, притянул к себе, сам подался вперед и впился грубым поцелуем в рот давнего недруга. Жо Янь от удивления приоткрыл рот, и язык Феникса скользнул внутрь. Фэн Мин целовал Жо Яня яростно, подавляюще и немного жестко, привстав и даже нависая над ним. Затем оторвался, сверкнул глазам: 

«Вот так надо было!» - и снова завладел губами правителя Ли. Жо Янь схватил юношу за плечи и попытался было отстранить, но Фэн Мин разжал руки, выпустив одежду, за которую притягивал Жо Яня все это время, и обхватил руками его лицо. Его поцелуй изменился и стал нежным. Языком Фэн Мин лизал губы Жо Яня, не проникая внутрь, несмотря на приоткрытый рот. До тех пор, пока Жо Янь не сжал пальцы на плечах Феникса еще сильнее, уже притягивая его к себе. А затем скользнул в рот, но не глубоко, и опять вернулся к губам. Несильно прикусил нижнюю, и снова быстрым ударом кончика языка неглубоко скользнул внутрь, и еще, и еще. Фэн Мин совершенно забыл, кто перед ним, и просто наслаждался, даря эту ласку. Тянуться и дальше юноше было неудобно, и он вначале забрался на колени к Жо Яню, которому пришлось сменить традиционную позу на более похожую на ту, как сидят на полу непривычные европейцы. А затем удобно уселся лицом к нему, расположив свои ноги по обе стороны от его талии.

Курящийся дым благовоний от жаровни продолжал подниматься затейливыми колечками.

Фэн Мин неосознанно стал ерзать, потираясь внезапно поднявшимся членом о затвердевший член Жо Яня. И это как будто встряхнуло Жо Яня. Схватив Феникса в ответ за лицо обеими руками, правитель Ли сам начал жарко и страстно целовать давно желанные губы. И этот ответ заставил Фэн Мина окончательно потерять связь с реальностью. Полностью расслабившись в руках Жо Яня, держась лишь за его запястья, Фэн Мин позволял целовать себя так, как хочет Жо Янь. Жо Янь отстранился на миг, посмотрел в глаза юноше и понял – Фэн Мином овладели выпитое вино и страсть, и он уже ничего не соображает. Но со стоном снова приник к губам Феникса, не в силах устоять перед соблазном. Жо Янь понимал, что это – грань, последний рубеж. Что если он не остановится сейчас – то не остановится потом, даже если Фэн Мин будет сопротивляться или умолять его прекратить. Он резким движением отпрянул, спихнул Фэн Мина с колен, встал, вздернул юношу за руки на ноги, развернул спиною к себе и заключил в объятия, пытаясь хоть так отдышаться и взять себя в руки.

Мироздание было против.

Сбившиеся за вечер одежды Фэн Мина, которые тот еще сам распахивал, когда от выпитого его в жар бросило, поехали вниз, оголяя шею, плечи и верх спины. Открывая взору Жо Яня нежную кожу и изгибы. Жо Янь прикрыл глаза, сильно прикусил губу, тяжело дыша, и сдался. Стал покрывать открывшееся ему короткими жалящими поцелуями. Прикусывать позвонки. Проводить языком дорожку по впадинке посередине спины вниз. И вновь возвращаться вверх. К шее. Впиваясь в нее, кусая ее и плечи. Меняя укусы на едва ощутимые поцелуи. На Фэн Мина, притихшего ранее, обрушилось неожиданное удовольствие. Он застонал, изогнулся и откинул голову на плечо Жо Яня, закрыв глаза. Жо Янь помедлил мгновение, отстранил бросившего на него недовольный взгляд Фэн Мина и стал сдирать с него одежду, вначале сверху, а потом снизу, опустившись на колени и придерживая юношу за бедра.

А после, внезапной подсечкой, заставил Фэн Мина упасть на себя, чтобы тот не ушибся. И тут же мгновенно уложил Феникса на пол животом вниз. Подхватил растерявшегося юношу под колени, приподнял бедра, раздвинул ноги и залюбовался – желанный бутон нежно розовел, полностью открытый взору и не только. И приник к нему губами. Фэн Мин, ошеломленный падением, просто не успел и слова вымолвить, как новые ощущения наполнили его. Смущенный и полный стыда, он хотел отстраниться, но сильные руки удержали его, а горячий язык проходился по кругу, разглаживал складочки, что лепестки хризантемы, и бутон Феникса начал приоткрываться. Фэн Мин попытался сказать: «Нет и не надо», - но из его губ вырвались лишь стоны. Словно пчела на цветке, язык Жо Яня то кружил вокруг сердцевинки, то неглубоко жалящее проникал внутрь, то проходился широким мазком по расщелине между ягодицами, то приникал губами к открывшемуся входу, согревая внутри горячим дыханием. Перед глазами Фэн Мина все плыло, и он стал подаваться назад бедрами, насаживать на этот горячий, несущий сладостные ощущения язык. Жо Янь раздвину отверстие пальцами с двух сторон и стал глубоко резкими сильными движениями вторгаться языком внутрь. Фэн Мин задрожал, и его крики заполнили комнату. Но, стоило ему подойти к самой грани, как Жо Янь отстранился. Перевернул его на спину, нашел губами рот, впился. А затем отрывисто поднялся и отступил на шаг.

Раздосадованный Фэн Мин мрачно посмотрел на него с пола, приподнялся, сел на колени, немного прогнулся вперед и, надув губы, сказал:

«Хочу еще». 

На белой нефритовой коже словно перламутровые раковины розовели соски, и Жо Янь сжал кулаки, удерживая себя. Глубоко дыша. Нежный аромат благовоний, поднимавшийся от жаровни, наполнил его легкие. И тут ему в голову пришла, как ему показалось, просто невероятная идея – позволить Фениксу выбирать, и вести.

«Хочешь еще?» - с насмешкой произнес Жо Янь. – «Так удели внимание мне».

Жо Янь, пронзая юношу взглядом, провел большим пальцем по своим губам, затем ладонью по груди до низа живота, где, вполне явно обозначая его желание, топорщилась одежда. Но Фэн Мина, опьяненного вином, желанием и страстью, это не испугало и не отвратило:

«Для того, кто требует внимания, - на тебе слишком много одежды!» - Фэн Мин одним слитным движением подскочил к Жо Яню, схватил одной рукой за подбородок и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. А после приник в поцелуе к губам, другой рукой развязывая пояс. Не разрывая поцелуй уже в четыре руки освобождали Жо Яня от одежды, пока на нем не остались лишь нижние штаны из тонкого шелка. Фэн Мин опустился на колени и развязал завязки, позволив белью скользнуть вниз. От Жо Яня приятно пахло чистым телом и благовониями, что пропитали всю комнату. Ничего отвращающего или отталкивающего. Попробовать чужую плоть на вкус - Фэн Мин ухмыльнулся набежавшим мыслям – еще одно его желание сейчас осуществится. В жизни он бы сгорел со стыда, обмолвившись об этом, а Жун Тян никогда не предлагал ему. Но теперь, в этом сне, он может позволить себе любое раскованное и распущенное поведение. И потому, может попробовать даже то блюдо, что всегда уносили у него из под носа.

Фэн Мин провел языком снизу вверх по члену Жо Яня, как будто пробуя на вкус - нежный, горячий и соленый. Совсем не противно. Наоборот, - завораживает. А после взял в рот так глубоко, насколько смог. У Жо Яня подкосились ноги – похоже, это плохая идея, отдаваться такой ласке стоя, даже держась за хрупкие плечи Фэн Мина. И юноша тоже это понял, и потому поднялся, взял Жо Яня за руку и подвел к кровати. Усадил и опустился между его ног. Жо Янь выбросил обе руки назад, опираясь на них всем телом, и расставил ноги пошире, давая Фениксу больше пространства. 

Фэн Мин, казалось, полностью погрузился в исследование нового открывшегося ему горизонта. Впустить в рот как можно глубже, и еще. Выпустить. Облизать головку. Снова насадиться ртом. Подвигать им вперед и назад.

Освободить. Погладить ладонью. Лизать языком то широкими резкими движениями снизу вверх, то спирально двигаться, касаясь лишь кончиком языка.

В какой-то момент Фэн Мин не выдержал и положил ладонь себе на член, насадившись ртом на плоть Жо Яня, стал двигаться в одном ритме.

Жо Яню хватило одного взгляда на эту картину, чтобы жар желания охватил его целиком. Мышцы на руках вздулись, и он вцепился в простынь позади себя, сдерживаясь из последних сил, лишь неглубокими толчками бедер позволяя себе проникать в рот Фэн Мина, но и только. Хотя, видит Небо, как ему хотелось сейчас схватить Фэн Мина за затылок, резко насадить его нежный горячий ротик до основания плоти и кончить.

Фэн Мин находился на грани. Прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, он позволял твердости Жо Яня двигаться у себя во рту, и то, как она терлась о его губы и язык, как проникала с каждым толчком все глубже в горло, по неясной ему причине неимоверно возбуждало его и уносило все дальше и дальше по реке наслаждения. Гладя в такт этим движениям свой член, он постанывал и изнывал от желания.

Жо Янь тоже был уже на грани. Перед ним встал сложный вопрос - кончить в этот желанный рот или прерваться, чтобы дойти до иного удовольствия.

Жо Янь все терзался сомнениями, как мироздание снова решило за них обоих.

Фэн Мин как-то разом расслабился, насадился ртом так глубоко как смог и застонал. Тугое горячее горло сжало член Жо Яня, а вибрация в этот момент заставила потемнеть в глазах, и бедра правителя Ли сами по себе вбили его плоть еще глубже в горло Фэн Мина. Фэн Мин закашлялся и выпустил член Жо Яня изо рта.

Это решило всё.

Жо Янь одним движением вздернул Фэн Мина с пола и бросил на кровать; как и раньше на полу, перевернул на живот, раздвинул ноги, подхватил под колени и приподнял его бедра. Заласканное колечко нежного входа было все еще приоткрыто. И Жо Янь не отказал себе в том, чтобы страстно впиться в него снова ртом, а после погрузить пальцы.

Но надолго его не хватило.

Жо Яня буквально трясло от близости столько желанного им Феникса и от необходимости до сих пор сдерживать себя. Его член был влажным от слюны Фэн Мина, и вход юноши тоже был влажен и приоткрыт, благодаря нежным ласкам Жо Яня. Но действовать все равно следовало осторожно. Жо Янь направил головку ко входу, надавил и стал короткими толчками проникать внутрь. Возбужденный до крайности, Фэн Мин не чувствовал боли и даже дискомфорта. И сам стал двигаться навстречу, но слишком резко. И потому Жо Яню пришлось взять его крепко за бедра, удерживая на месте. Войдя наполовину, Жо Янь отпустил бедра Фэн Мина и лег на него сверху. Он двигался медленно внутрь и наружу, с каждым разом погружаясь все глубже и глубже, целуя мягкую кожу щеки, шеи и плеч, прикусывая мочку уха, шепча нежные слова, которых сам от себя не ожидал.

Невыразимая нежность - вот что пронизывало его сейчас и вот что он хотел дарить Фэн Мину в этот момент.

И его движения были осторожными и неторопливыми. Плавными, но при этом четкими и даже могли бы назваться резкими, если бы не эта нежность. Фэн Мин на какое то время растворился в ней, поддался, следовал за ним. Но вскоре ему захотелось большего, и он стал резкими движениями бедер насаживаться на член Жо Яня в желаемом темпе.

Жо Янь вначале хотел снова сдержать Фэн Мина, но, взглянув в горящие страстью глаза, передумал. Привстал сам и приподнял Феникса, оттянул голову назад за волосы, впился юноше в рот и начал резко двигаться, ускоряясь с каждым движением.

Фэн Мин вначале стонал ему в рот, потом оторвался от губ и начал кричать.

Удовольствие уже не разливалось, а пронзало все его тело, заставляло дрожать и ждать ослепительного финала.

Фэн Мин опустил руку себе на член, но Жо Янь отбросил ее и сам обхватил пальцами плоть Феникса. Сделал пару движений рукой, и Фэн Мин взорвался, излился горячими каплями себе на живот. Сжал внутри себя Жо Яня, выжав его и обрушив в желанный финал. 

Жо Яню лишь удалось перекатиться на бок, притянуть Фэн Мина к себе в объятия, прежде чем он словно провалился в теплую темноту. 

Жо Янь проснулся как будто бы от толчка и какое-то время не понимал, где он и что происходит. И не приснился ли ему вчерашний вечер. Комната тонула в полумраке, только-только занималась заря, но даже имеющегося света хватало увидеть бардак, заполонивший всю комнату. А запахи вина и страсти, которые уже не перебивали благовония давно погасшей жаровни, плыли по комнате и уверяли, что все случилось на самом деле. Как и горячее тело Фэн Мина, что доверчиво спал в его объятиях. Жо Янь решил позаботиться о юноше, но передумал – пусть поспит еще немного. А вот правителя Ли ждали дела государственные. Жо Янь встал, прошелся по комнате, собирая свою одежду. Свежий воздух проникал в приоткрытое окно, выдувая из головы туман и принося неожиданные мысли. Жо Янь, прищурив глаза, подошел к жаровне – вместо пепла от благовоний в ней обнаружились остатки довольно знакомой травы. Листья использовались в духовных практиках как часть смеси для очищения сознания, и в медицине – чтобы утешить пребывающих в глубоком горе. А стебель как легкий афродизиак. 

«Мао Гуань!» - мысленно возмутился Жо Янь. Похоже, государственные дела немного откладываются, ему надо срочно поговорить с любимой сестрой! Тихонько выйдя из покоев Феникса, Жо Янь пытался шагать с грозным видом, но улыбка все равно расползалась по его лицу. Надо срочно поговорить с сестрой, что учудила, поганка! Да и ванну стоило бы принять. И отправить Фэн Мину обезболивающее, только этикетку поменять, а то гордый Феникс еще принимать откажется. Жо Янь развернулся и, пытаясь сдержать смех, направился к личным покоям.

Мао Гуань погоняла коня. Несясь навстречу солнцу. Ей давно не было так хорошо. Ветер овевал ее лицо и тело, унося все сомнения прочь. Надо было давно что-нибудь этакое провернуть – а то так бы и сидели, ждали у моря погоды. Мао Гуань весело рассмеялась. Пока брат бы решился, пока Феникс созрел бы. Или… наоборот – пока Фэн Мин решился бы, пока братик созрел бы! Мао Гуань снова от души расхохоталась и ударила коня пятками по крупу, подгоняя, устремляясь на восход. Ей давно не было так легко и радостно на душе.

Утреннее солнце безжалостно разбудила Фэн Мина своими лучами. Фэн Мин пытался спрятаться от него, но не вышло. И он, бурча гнусные оскорбления в его адрес, попытался разлепить глаза. Голова раскалывалась. Вернее, болело все, и голова – как часть этого всего. А что поделать – Фэн Мин криво усмехнулся – сам виноват, знал же, как плохо алкоголь переносит, и вот же – нажрался, как свинья. Но он был больше не в силах держать внутри свое горе. 

«Оправдывайся, оправдывайся», - ворчал сам на себя Фэн Мин, сползая с кровати и на четвереньках передвигаясь по комнате в поисках хоть какой-либо одежды. Наткнувшись на халат, набросил, дополз до стены и, опираясь на нее, поднялся. Кожу на животе стянуло, и юноша дернулся было рукой потереть живот, но тут же опустил ее. 

«Пролил на себя что-то, наверное», - проворчал снова Фэн Мин. И нетвердой походкой, держась за стену, направился в комнату омовений – уж лучше ванну принять. Да и тяжесть внизу живота давала понять, что и уборной лучше не пренебречь. И поскорее. 

Бассейн в купальне был уже наполнен горячей водой, как и таз для умывания. Фэн Мин сбросил халат, решил вначале умыться, а после и до остального дело дойдет. Зеркало запотело, и в нем отражался лишь смутный силуэт, да и юноша не горел желанием разглядывать перекошенное лицо похмельного себя. Умывшись, Фэн Мин заметил рядом с тазом фиал с надписью «От похмелья». Фэн Мин в пару глотков опустошил сосуд и скривился – тоже мне чудодейственное снадобье, никакого эффекта! Опустившись в воду, Фэн Мин расслабился. То ли горячая вода, то ли лекарство возымели эффект, но довольно скоро ему стало легче – боль прошла, тошнота тоже отпустила, и головокружение. И даже память стала кусками возвращаться, особенно о «мокром» сне – так вот что стянуло ему кожу на животе. Фэн Мин попытался устыдиться, но не смог – муть в голове еще туманила разум. Он встал в воде, оперся обеими руками о бортик и с грустью выдохнул:

«Жун Тян», - но не испытал прежнего горя. Оно как будто бы рассеялось, чуть ли вполовину. 

Вода уже остыла, и Фэн Мин нехотя вылез из бассейна. Пары воды больше не затмевали гладь зеркала, а взор Фэн Мина уже прояснился. 

На громкий вопль сбежались все слуги, испугавшись, что зря молодого господина одного оставили, хотя и распоряжение было такое от короля Ли. И замерли, закупорив собой вход. На знаменитой белоснежной коже повсюду распускались, как алые цветы, яркие следы страстной ночи. Брошенный таз для умывания придал им нужное направление и ускорение, и слуг словно вымело вон. Флакон из-под лекарства разбился об уже закрытую дверь купальни.

Фэн Мину казалось, что еще немного, и он загорится от ярости, стыда и возмущения, словно легендарная птица феникс. Он поворачивался то так, то эдак – но зеркало бесстыдно дарило ему лишь одну картину. Все его тело было покрыто царапинами, засосами и укусами, что расцвечивали его, составляя одно неприглядно-постыдное зрелище. 

Так это был не сон!!!

Фэн Мину хотелось кричать и буйствовать, снося все на своем пути. Но, вдруг, он неожиданно рассмеялся. Выскочил из купальни и громко потребовал одежду и завтрак.

Лучше уж яркие искры гнева, чем горе, жалость к себе и сожаления!


End file.
